


Carpe Diem

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth shows Daryl that even in a cruel world you can enjoy the beauty of the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece of fluff, written on my cell phone because I was in the mood for it. Happy reading! :)

After the war, an odd sense of quiet had settled upon Alexandria. People weren’t exactly quiet of course; quite the opposite. In fact, Alexandria was busier than ever, but the former tension one could taste in the air for so long was entirely gone. It seemed that once Negan and his army had fallen, people’d dropped the heavy burden of constant fear and returned to life that could’ve easily been compared to the one they knew from pre-apocalypse.

Daryl didn’t get it, no matter how hard he tried. The world hadn’t stopped turning, hadn’t changed into a sweet wonderland overnight. Walkers were still groaning outside the gates, and who knew which group was already planning on attacking them next? Alexandria wasn’t as safe as its people wanted to believe, and never would be.

“I get it. You’re not made for settling down and relaxing,” Beth said cheerfully, leaving no doubt that she wouldn’t be affected by his negative point of view. He didn’t bother to remind her that last time he’d attempted to, she’d been abducted. While Beth was impressively resilient, she forgot nothing. Certainly not a nightmare like that.

She linked her arm with his and, driven by instinct, he followed as she dragged him away from her house’s front porch. Beth was the light shining through the darkness that was his life. As different as they were, they offered each other a balance much needed in times like this.

Beth led him down the town’s main street, past the lake until she came to a stop under a large willow tree. She sat against its trunk with her back, expectantly meeting his gaze.

“Oh, look at that frown,” she teased, poorly mimicking his facial expression. “How bad of me to think we should enjoy a quiet moment and relax. You really think the world’s gonna go to shit if you stop worrying for five minutes?”

 _Last time…_ , his mind started, but for once he stopped the thoughts. Yes, last time he’d fucked up the moment he felt safe for the split of a second. Then again…

“If you’re so sure the world’s gonna go shit again soon, why not enjoy the moment while it lasts?” With a wink, she added, “Carpe diem, Daryl.”

He wanted to glare at her but failed. He always did when it came to her. How could anyone be annoyed by someone who, after having gone through so much, still found it in her to be kind and optimistic? Who was so determined to make him see how much the world still had to offer, firmly ignoring his stubborn attempts to make her stop.

With a deep sigh that bordered a groan, he sank into the grass as well, trying to ignore how good, how fresh it felt beneath his palms.

Beth looked ridiculously pleased with herself. “C’mere.” She patted the empty space in front of her. “Don’t worry, I won’t bite.”

Daryl didn’t bother to offer a glare this time, or hide the way his cheeks turned pink. Beth knew how much he struggled with every kind of intimacy, no matter how innocent it was. It’d taken her ages to coax him into kissing, not to mention doing anything more than that. He still remembered how much he’d wanted to run first time she’d seen him shirtless, how he’d flinched every time gentle fingertips brushed over the scarred skin of his back.

Her dedication was worth the effort though, for her as much as for him. Daryl didn’t startle when an arm slid around his waist as he sat between her legs, guiding him closer until he rested against her chest with his back. He caught himself adjusting his position until she could rest her chin on his shoulder.

She’d made a wise choice as she picked the willow tree. Its branches perfectly shielded them from curious eyes. The stiffness in his muscles eased as he gave in to her silent demand and let go of the ever present concern, resting so heavily upon his shoulders.

Beth was there after all. They’d gotten her out that day at the hospital. She’d even survived Negan. Not everyone’d been so lucky.

Despite his instincts that wanted him to remain on alert even at night when he slept, Daryl felt himself drifting off, anchored in the moment by the sheer presence of the young blonde who held him close.

The constant beating of her heart was the first thing he paid attention to. He could feel it against his back, along with every deep, calm breath she took. The hand on his stomach remained, just resting there without any pressure. So did her chin on his shoulder. He could feel the smooth skin of her cheek, barely brushing against his rougher one. Blonde hair certainly mingled with dark strands of his.

He sank further as he allowed his senses to explore. A soft breeze was blowing, gently caressing the tree’s branches, its leaves rustling ever so softly. He could smell the grass, along with some herbs and other plants. A distant laughter broke the silence. Bits of conversations. The front gate opening, a car entering, the wall closing again, keeping them separated from what lay out there.

A strange calmth formed in his chest then, settling there and slowly spreading into every inch of his body, warming him from the inside like the sun that kissed his skin.

And Beth…

Pictures got tangled then and for a moment nothing made sense. Daryl didn’t know he’d closed his eyes until he blinked them open, found himself blinded by the bright sunlight peeking through the tree’s thick crown. Confused, he sat up straight again, turning until he found Beth’s eyes.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty,” she teased gently, eyes filled with the sweetest mix of amusement and warmth.

“I fell asleep?” he asked in disbelief.

Beth nodded. “Guess you are able to relax after all. Knew you’d like this place. It’s perfect if you wanna get away from it all for a while, y’know? Just blinding out that world out there still exists.”

 _It’s fascinating_ , Daryl thought as he studied her. How she was so observant, knew him so well but always missed how much of an effect _she_ had on him. It wasn’t a nice location that’d made him forget for a moment. Most prominent in his mind was the steady breathing, tickling his neck. The sweet scent, so much part of her even in a shitty, dirty world. The gentle fingers that started to play with his hair somewhere along the line. The knowledge that she was _there_.

Daryl wanted to tell her but didn’t know how. The surprise he saw in her eyes then, coupled with reddening cheeks, were enough for him to know he didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this show or its characters. No profit is made with this fic.


End file.
